Paradise By The Dashboard Lights
by McSnoopy69
Summary: Heard this classic song by Meatloaf and had to do some reminiscing. Pairing: Meredith and Derek


_**So I was listening to this song on my MP3 player the other day and I thought to myself that this would be an interesting idea for a porny one shot. I mean this song was big in its day and I'm pretty sure that many thought it was an absolute nasty song with all the heavy breathing. moans, oooooo's and ahhhhhh's interjected through parts of it and I think it have used them to their full advantage. LOL. The bracketed red text I used as the sounds of Derek and Meredith even though they are actually part of the song. This was meant to be something fun and dirty too... PARADISE BY THE DASHBOARD LIGHTS**_

_It had turned into a long day at the hospital. Derek and Meredith met in the front lobby after changing, contemplating their plans for the night._

_Derek held her spring jacket for her as she slipped her arms in and adjusted the collar when it settled on her tiny shoulders._

_Grabbing her small hand in his and his briefcase in the other, hand in hand they walked to his SUV in the parking lot where upon reaching it and opening the door for her, he tossed his briefcase in._

_Settling himself behind the wheel, he turned to her and smiled. "Sooooo, I conned George into going to pick us up a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses. Still interested in going for a drive to the lake?"_

"_You mean a place where there are no interns, bedpans or nosey roommates?" She giggled, "You bet!"_

_Derek chuckled at her response and the smile that broke out on her face. "Ok then. We're off." _

_Derek backed out of his parking spot and headed in the direction of the lake._

_After a ten minute drive, they pulled into a secluded, tree lined area with a perfect view of the sunset. The bright orange of the sunset danced over the slight ripples on the surface."It's beautiful here Derek." Meredith exclaimed as Derek reached behind the seat to the cooler filled with ice and withdrew the bottle of wine and popped the cork. Meredith held the glasses as Derek poured, first her glass than his._

_Replacing the cork and returning the bottle to the cooler, Derek turned back to her and clinked their glasses together. "Cheers. To a beautiful sunset, a beautiful night and a beautiful lady here with me."_

_Meredith giggled. "You do realize that was pretty cheesy...nice but cheesy." Meredith lifted the glass to her lips a took a small sip._

"_Well...cheese goes well with wine." Derek remarked quickly before bursting out in laughter. "I know...I know...it was a bad joke."_

_Meredith's laughter joined with his. "It really was...but I love you anyways." Meredith replied reaching over to quickly brush her lips against his._

_Derek drained his glass, placing it in the cup holder. "I love you too Mer. His wine drenched lips softly teased hers, sucking in her bottom lip and tracing it with his tongue._

_Meredith twisted in her seat to allow Derek better access to her swollen lips. Her knee bumping the power button on the radio._

_**Well I remember every little thing**_

_**As if it happened only yesterday**_

_**Parking by the lake**_

_**And there was not another car in sight**_

_**And I never had a girl**_

_**Looking any better than you did**_

_**And all the kids at school**_

_**They were wishing they were me that night**_

_Derek chuckled loudly. "Man this song brings back memories!"_

_Meredith placed her hand on his thigh and rubbed it seductively. "Good memories?"_

_Sucking in a breath when her fingertips came dangerously close to his erection concealed behind his jeans. "Horny teenager memories."_

_Not wasting a moment, Meredith traced the line of his zipper with a manicured fingernail. "Wanna recreate a memory?" Meredith inquired saucily._

_**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight**_

_**It never felt so good, it never felt so right**_

_**And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**_

_**glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**_

_**C'mon! Hold on tight!**_

_**Well, c'mon! Hold on tight!**_

_**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**_

_**I can see paradise by the dashboard light**_

"_Ohhhhhh yeahhhhhh,." He huskily replied as he peeled Meredith's jacket from her tiny frame and tossed it into the backseat._

_**Girl:**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_

_**We were doubly blessed Cause we were barely seventeen**_

_**And we were barely dressed**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_

_**Baby got to go and shout it**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_

_**We were doubly blessed**_

_**Boy:**_

_**Cause we were barely seventeen**_

_**And we were barely dressed**_

_Meredith snickered. "So according to the song, we're a little over dressed."_

_He reached towards her and tugged the hem of her lavender shirt up and over her head. "I think I can fix that," he muttered as he placed a wet kiss to her bra-clad nipple that puckered before his eyes._

_**Baby don't ya hear my heart**_

_**You got it drowning out the radio**_

_**I've been waiting so long**_

_**For you to come along and have some fun**_

_**Well I gotta let ya know**_

_**No you're never gonna regret it**_

_**So open up your eyes I got a big surprise**_

_**It'll feel all right**_

_**Well I wanna make your motor run**_

_**And now our bodies are oh so close and tight**_

_**It never felt so good, it never felt so right**_

_**And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**_

_**Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife**_

_**C'mon! Hold on tight!**_

_**Well c'mon! Hold on tight!**_

_**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**_

_**I can see paradise by the dashboard light**_

_**Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night**_

_**Paradise by the dashboard light**_

_Meredith quickly unbuttoned the tiny buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his muscled shoulders and down his strong arms. Her fingers tangled themselves in the fine hair peppering his chest as he deftly unhooked her bra and captured a now bare nipple between his lips, suckling to his hearts content while his fingertips rolled its twin._

_Meredith trailed her fingers across his chiselled pectorals, down to his navel and into the downy vee of hair that ended below the waistband of his jeans and attacked his belt, wrestled with the snap and zipper to release his huge, thick cock from the tightness of the denim, hidden only by the cotton of his boxer briefs._

_**You got to do what you can**_

_**And let Mother Nature do the rest**_

_**Ain't no doubt about it**_

_**We were doubly blessed**_

_**Cause we were barely seventeen**_

_**And we were barely--**_

_**We're gonna go all the way tonight**_

_**We're gonna go all the way**_

_**And tonight's the night...**_

_Reaching down between the seat and the door, Derek pushed the button that would lower his seat to a full reclining position and followed it down with his body. His eyes darkened to deep sapphire as Meredith leaned over, drawing the band of his boxers down, the hardened steel springing from its confines. Draining her glass of the last mouthful of wine, Meredith swished it around inside her sensual mouth and dropped the glass to the floor. Swallowing the chilled liquid, she placed her cooled cavern over the velvety tip of his raging erection and tongued it gently._

_**Radio Broadcast:**_

_**Ok, here we go, we got a real pressure cooker**_

_**going here, two down, nobody on, (ahhhhh) no score,**_

_**bottom of the ninth, there's the wind-up and**_

_**there it is, a line shot up the middle, look**_

_**at him go. This boy can really fly!**_

_**He's rounding first and really turning it on**_

_**now, (Ohhhhhh) he's not letting up at all, he's gonna**_

_**try for second; the ball is bobbled out in center,**_

_**and here comes the throw, and what a throw! (ahh...ahh)**_

_**He's gonna slide in head first, here he comes, he's out!**_

_**No, wait, safe--safe at second base, this kid really**_

_**makes things happen out there. (Oh...ohhhhhh)**_

_**Batter steps up to the plate, here's the pitch--**_

_**he's going, and what a jump he's got, (mmm...mmmmm) he's trying**_

_**for third, here's the throw, it's in the dirt--**_

_**safe at third! Holy cow, stolen base!**_

_**He's taking a pretty big lead out there, almost**_

_**daring him to try and pick him off. The pitcher**_

_**glance over, winds up, (Oh...ohhhhhhh) and it's bunted, bunted**_

_**down the third base line, the suicide squeeze is on!**_

_**Here he comes, squeeze play, it's gonna be close,**_

_**here's the throw, there's the play at the plate,**_

_**holy cow, (ah...ah...ahhhhhhhhh) I think he's gonna make it!**_

_Derek roughly pushed her head back, his heated length expelled from her warmth was now kissed by the chill of the night air. "I wanna cum deep inside your tight pussy" he croaked out as he grasped her by her tiny wrists and tugged her over so that her body was pressed on top of his, his fingers fumbling with the button and zipper on her jeans, frantic with desire. Shoving them to her knees, he gripped her perfect hips and raised her so that her glistening core was centered over his throbbing cock, spearing her to the hilt._

_**Stop right there!**_

_**I gotta know right now!**_

_**Before we go any further--!**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Will you love me forever?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**Will you never leave me?**_

_**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?**_

_**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?**_

_**Do you love me!?**_

_**Will you love me forever!?**_

_**Do you need me!?**_

_**Will you never leave me!?**_

_**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life!?**_

_**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife!?**_

_**I gotta know right now**_

_**Before we go any further**_

_**Do you love me!!**_

_**Will you love me forever!!**_

_Derek held himself in check, not moving a muscle, just enjoying the tightness and slickness of her pussy walls enveloping him, the sight of her emerald eyes clouded with lust and the glow of ecstasy flooding her face. Palming her breasts, he toyed with her rosy-tinged nipples, drawing her closer to savour their taste._

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**_

"_Pleeeeeease Derek..." Meredith released a trembling moan when he gently bit down on the hardened nub then kissed it tenderly to ease away the slight pain, a pain that she felt deep in her core, heightening her desire. She rocked frantically back and forth on his ridged length, the angle causing the very tip of him to caress her g-spot repeatedly and the base of him igniting her already swollen clit._

_**I gotta know right now!**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**Will you love me forever?**_

_**Do you need me?**_

_**Will you never leave me?**_

_**Will you make me so happy for the rest of my life?**_

_**Will you take me away and will you make me your wife?**_

_**I gotta know right now!**_

_**Before we go any further**_

_**Do you love me?**_

_**And will you love me forever?**_

_**What's it gonna be boy**_

_**Come on I can wait all night**_

_**What's it gonna be boy, yes or no**_

_**What's it gonna be boy, yes or no**_

_**Boy:**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**_

_**Girl: **_

_**I gotta know right now**_

_Lost in the plateau of her climax, her walls tightened sporadically around his twitching cock but not wanting it to end, she stopped all movement to catch her breath. When she could finally breathe, she leaned in closer, tracing the shell of his ear with her tongue and whispered "So Derek...Will you love me forever?"_

_**Boy:**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**Baby, baby let me sleep on it**_

_**Let me sleep on it**_

_**And I'll give you my answer in the morning**_

_**Girl: **_

_**I gotta know right now**_

_**Let me sleep on it!!**_

_**Girl:**_

_**Will you love me forever?**_

_**Boy:**_

_**Let me sleep on it!!**_

_**Girl:**_

_**Will you love me forever!!**_

_With every "Let me sleep on it" that Derek repeated from the song, Meredith swirled her hips in a figure 8 motion as she strangled his near exploding cock with her pussy walls and with every "Will you love me forever," she ceased all movement, slowly torturing him._

_**Boy:**_

_**I couldn't take it any longer**_

_**Lord I was crazed**_

_**And when the feeling came upon me**_

_**Like a tidal wave**_

_**I started swearing to my god and on my mother's grave**_

_**That I would love you to the end of time**_

_**I swore that I would love you till the end of time!**_

"_Of course I'll love you till the end of time," he screamed as he plunged her risen hips back down until his cock was buried to her womb. The power and pace of his thrusts forcing combined mind-blowing orgasms as streams of milky, hot cum sprayed her exploding centre with the strength of a firehose to mingle with her own juices._

_**So now I'm praying for the end of time**_

_**To hurry up and arrive**_

_**Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you**_

_**I don't think that I can really survive**_

_**I'll never break my promise or forget my vow**_

_**But God only knows what I can do right now**_

_**I'm praying for the end of time**_

_**It's all that I can do**_

_**Praying for the end of time, so I can end my time with you!!**_

_Collapsing to his chest, her breath ragged and hitchy, Derek wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, the power to move any further too much of an effort._

_Her voice returning, Meredith raised her head to gaze into his deep blue eyes with a naughty smile gracing her lips. "You didn't just say that so I'd let you cum, did you? You don't really want to end your time with me...right?"Derek placed tiny kisses across her face ending at her luscious lips. "Nope, you're stuck with me until the end of time."_

_**Lyrics are Paradise By The Dashboard Lights by Meatloaf**___


End file.
